Cat Valentine
"I love excitement!" - Cat in A Film By Dale Squires Caterina "Cat" Valentine (Ariana Grande) is one of the main characters in ''Victorious.'' Background Cat is always hyper, and is very rarely in a bad mood. As an example, in Survival Of The Hottest she says, "I'm really hot - but I'm still in a good mood!', proving that she is very optimistic and positive about most everything. In Robbie's song, Robbie's Big Toe, and on a few other occasions throughout the series, she is said to be bipolar. Most fans don't think so, though, because her lack of a depressed attitude would suggest otherwise. It would be more suited that she has ADHD, schizotypal personality disorder (characterized by odd thinking or behavior), or dependent personality disorder (where an individual looks to others to make decisions, maintains youthful impressions and acts childlike towards people who they view as powerful and strong). She is clearly very hyper and many other traits, such as being easily distracted and making random comments constantly, could tie into it. It is possible that she is just very random, excitable, and maybe a little insecure, which sometimes comes in handy. She also seems to have a good sense of humor, though she often thinks you mean something offensive until you clarify it with her. Her catchphrase is "What's that supposed to mean!?" because she gets offended easily. (This is exactly like Misty from''Moody's Point'', a parody of a teen drama/soap opera from the''Amanda Show. )Cat's hair color is meant to resemble a red velvet cupcake, her favorite food. Ariana Grande dyed her hair at Dan Schneider's request, to avoid having a cast of only brunettes. While Cat is very friendly, her sensitivity, energy and unusual thought processes make her somewhat difficult to be around. Part of the dynamic she has with other characters is that they need to walk on eggshells around her, or else they risk getting her upset. Throughout the series, they fail to do so multiple times – although in fairness, Cat doesn't make it easy. Cat's sweet personality has been displayed often throughout the series. She has an innocent demeanor and often is displayed as playful and harmless. While Cat is cheery, bubbly, upbeat, energetic and is smiling most of the time, she can be somewhat absent-minded, random, and slightly naive. Despite this, she has been shown to have some intelligence. Her fun-loving personality is evident in her frequent giggling and laughing. Her absent-minded character can be off-task and distracted, as shown in Wi-Fi In The Sky, where she was playfully pressing buttons to create fun effects on her computer instead of helping with the project. She can be very sensitive and her feelings are easily hurt, especially when yelled at. This is also shown in Wi-Fi In The Sky, when she logs off the chat after Tori yells at her. In one instance of her mental capacity, Cat is put in a hospital ward and has protection cubes put over her hands. Cat is also very flirtatious, as seen in the episode Survival of the Hottest, when she abandons her friends to hang out with and flirt with four cute boys. She first meets the boys by coming over to them and telling them that she thinks the music they are listening to is 'really cool'. One of her flirting techniques throughout the episode is to poke the boys in the stomach area, around the belly button. Cat seemed to enjoy spending time with the boys and showed her naïve nature when they kept convincing her to stay when she wanted to get back to her friends.Also on TheSlap, she created a video and a blog chronicling how she tricks cute boys into being interviewed (the first named Martin played by: Jordan Andrusky, the second named Jesse Played by: Aldo Quintino) by inviting them over to a 'party' at her house. The 'party' then turns out to be just the two of them alone. Cat then asks Martin and Jesse questions, such as where Martin grew up and what he likes in a girl (specifying haircolor and flipping her hair in his direction while asking, "Redheads?"), as well as feeding him grilled cheese she says she made herself, playing romantic music, and dancing with him (she compliments him on his dancing technique). Cat leans her head on Jesse's shoulder and asks him to feel her freshly-washed hair, then asks him what kind of dreams he has (asking if he dreams of sports, cars, girls, or one girl in particular, implying herself). She also asks him what his favorite musical note is, and when he does not know how to respond, demonstrates her singing ability while leaning in close to his face, then kisses him and asks flirtatiously which note was his favorite. Cat's hip-favoring dancing style can also be seen as provocative, such as in Freak The Freak Out, where she dances onstage during her duet with Jade as well as during part of Tori's performance and is seen doing so with an attractive guy after Tori wins the competition. Gallery Click here to see Cat's gallery! Trivia *She states in the Pilot that she loves cats. Ironically, the actress portraying her, Ariana Grande, is allergic to cats. *Cat's red hair is not natural, as she was a natural brunette before she dyed it red. *In the episode , it is hinted that two of her uncles are homosexuals when she says "I went to visit my uncle and uncle in San Francisco." This was confirmed by Dan Schnieder on his blog. *Her screen name is HappyCat. *She says that her name is short for Caterina, though her grandmother is the only one who calls her that. *Her grandmother is said to make really good fudge. *Cat is the only'' main character who has punched someone in the face on-screen for real and not as part of a play. (Cat's New Boyfriend) *According to her video profile, her favorite foods are cupcakes, noodles, candies, and potatoes. *Cat often mentions her brother. It is implied that he is just as weird as she, if not weirder. He has been arrested multiple times according to TheSlap.com. *Cat refuses to use "dirty" words. *If you look at Cat's Screen in Wi-Fi In The Sky, it shows the site of Sky Store, meaning she is still buying from Sky Store. *Cat's hair is the colour of red velvet cupcakes. This is because she loves red velvet cupcakes. *Cat says in Cat's R that she is allergic to nuts. However, one of her statuses later on TheSlap reads "Almonds are a girl's best friend", which may mean that she is only slightly allergic or is only allergic to certain types of nuts. *Her brother was said to eat many strange things, including her charm bracelet. Cat gets nervous when he eats things that aren't food. *She can use her toes to scratch her nose. *Cat's catchphrase, "What's that supposed to mean?", often said at the strangest times, was also said by Misty in Moody's Point, a sketch on the Schneider show The Amanda Show. Interestingly, Misty had curly hair, and when Cat first says this she has curly hair. *Cat says that she hates helmets. *Her name might be a reference to the actress and singer Caterina Valente. *Cat is a redhead with brown eyes. *Ariana Grande has to significantly make her voice higher to play Cat. *Cat loves mass texting. *In the episode "Survival of the Hottest", Cat is shown to have a bikini. *Cat says that she loves elderly people, and thinks it's adorable how they shake when the pour their juice. *Cat has a talent for knowing people's exact measurements. *She has made herself many outfits for her Costume Design class, including a Sikowitz costume, Little Bo Peep, a spy, and a superhero costume. *Cat posted on her Slap profile that she can not snap her fingers. However, she snaps her fingers when she remembers the name of sweet & sour sauce. *Cat revealed on her Slap profile that she sends an average of 407 text messages per day. *According to her "Cat Bash" poster, Cat has a crazy neighbour who throws things at people. *In iParty With Victorious, Cat barely talked for the whole episode, and used a talking headband and a special app on her pear phone. This was because her vocal chords weren't working well. For mysterious reasons, though, she was able to sing at the end of the episode. *Cat has a dog, according to Stage Fighting. *Cat had an obsession with Bibble ("Tori Goes Platinum"). *Cat was bald in ("Crazy Ponnie") *Cat's hair has grown back to its original length. Category:Images